tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Teresa Linares
Teresa Linares ist eine Antagonistin aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Teresa wurde als uneheliche Tochter des Halters des Hauses Dragonia und einer nicht näher erwähnten Frau geboren, die von keiner hohen Abstammung gewesen war. Sie hat zwei Halbbrüder, von denen einer der jüngere Oscar Dragonia ist. Der andere ist älter als Oscar und der Stammhalter des Hauses Dragonia, es ist aber nicht bekannt, ob er jünger oder älter als Teresa ist. Als Teresas Mutter starb, hat ihr Vater sie ins Haus Dragonia geholt, doch dessen Frau war sie egal. Sie arbeitete daher als Dienstmädchen der Familie und verrichtete die Hausarbeiten. Oscar und sie teilten sich einen Aspekt: Sie wurden von der restlichen Familie nicht weiter beachtet und schenkten sich stattdessen gegenseitig Aufmerksamkeit. Teresa entwickelte eine Besessenheit für ihren Bruder, kümmerte sich um ihn und beschützte ihn. Um die Verbindung zur Abtei zu stärken, die immer mehr an Macht gewann, wurde Oscar jedoch zur Ausbildung dorthin geschickt. Teresa bangte um seine Sicherheit und schloss sich ebenfalls der Abtei an, um ihn beschützen zu können. Dies hat sie des Öfteren getan, musste ihm Mal um Mal das Leben retten, was sie ihm aber verschwiegen hat. Teresa stellte sich als äußerst begabt heraus und als so mächtig, dass sie zwei junge Malakhim an sich binden konnte. Ihr wurden daher ebensolche zur Verfügung gestellt, die sie lediglich Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei nennt und durch die sie dazu imstande ist, machtvolle Malak-Artes anzuwenden. Wie die meisten anderen Exorzisten ist auch Teresa sich dessen nicht bewusst, dass Malakhim eigene Wünsche und einen eigenen Willen haben. Sowohl Teresa als auch Oscar stiegen rasch zum Rang der Prätoren auf, innerhalb derer sie die hohe Position der "Konsule" besetzen. Teresa wurde schließlich die Macht über Hellawes gegeben, das sie mit eiserner Hand regierte. Das Volk steht ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber, ist aber glücklich über die Ordnung und Sicherheit, die sie in der Stadt herbeigeführt hat. Kurz vor Beginn der Haupthandlung verbot sie der Schiffergilde von Hellawes jegliche Aktivitäten, da diese in die Schmuggelei vom wertvollen Flammenstein verwickelt war. Die Seemänner schoben die gesamte Schuld auf Dyle, der sich in einen Echsen-Dämon verwandelt hatte und seither jeden tötet, der ihm folgen will. Teresa verbot daher alle Aktivitäten der Schiffergilde, bis Dyle gefangen wurde. Tales of Berseria Teresa tritt erstmals in Hellawes auf, wo sie den Helden auf der Straße begegnet, als diese sich mit den Leuten der Schiffergilde unterhalten, um jemanden zu finden, der ihr Schiff reparieren können. Da Teresa Velvet Crowe nicht als Dämon erkennt, sondern sie für eine einfache Bürgerin hält, eskaliert diese Situation nicht. thumb|300px|left|Teresa im Spiel Später erst wird ihr bewusst, dass Velvet ein Dämon war. Nachdem die Helden erstmals Kontakt mit Dyle gesucht und mit seinem Wissen darüber, dass die gesamte Schiffergilde in die Schmuggelei involviert war, die Leute der Schiffergilde erpresst haben, erhält Teresa bei einem Gebet in der Kathedrale von Hellawes Besuch von ihrem Bruder Oscar. Dieser ist von der Abtei zurückbeordert worden und hatte ihr auf dem Rückweg einen Besuch abstatten wollen. Teresa erfährt entsetzt von der Brandverletzung, die sich über ein linkes Auge zieht. Oscar berichtet ihr von dem Dämon, der ihm dies angetan hat: eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und feurigen Augen, woraufhin Teresa sich an Velvet erinnert. Oscar bittet Teresa, auf sich achtzugeben, da diese Frau auch für einen erfahrenen Prätor eine Gefahr darstellen wird. Teresa verspricht ihm, dies zu tun, und muntert ihn erfolgreich auf, indem sie ihm sagt, dass ein solch kleiner Fehler nicht das Ende der Welt bedeutet. Oscar freut sich über den Trost und bemerkt, dass seine Schwester die Ohrringe trägt, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Oscar ist zufrieden, weil die Ohrringe an ihr so gut aussehen wie er erwartet hatte, und verabschiedet sich schließlich. Nachdem er gegangen ist, bringt eine Ordonnanz Magilou Mayvin vorbei, die als blinder Passagier an Bord eines Schiffes gefunden worden war. Teresa erkennt, dass Magilou mit Velvet unterwegs gewesen war, ohrfeigt sie und verlangt zu wissen, wo sich Velvet befindet. Magilou beginnt zu reden. Teresa lässt nun verbreiten, dass eine Hexe in Hellawes öffentlich hingerichtet werden soll. Laut dem Meister der Schiffergilde ist dies eine ihrer bewährten Taktiken: Einem Verbrecher mit dem Tode drohen, um seine Verbündeten herauszulocken. Die Helden holen sich die Hilfe von Dyle, da sie versuchen wollen, ein Schiff im Hafen von Hellawes zu kapern, und stürmen die Stadt direkt durch die Vordertür, während Dyle den Schmuggeltunnel zum Hafen nutzt. Die Helden kaufen ihm Zeit, indem sie gegen Teresas Leute kämpfen, bis es Dyle schließlich gelungen ist, mit den Flammensteinen, Schwefel und Öl den gesamten Hafen in Brand zu stecken. Teresa sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihre Ordonnanzen dazu abzustellen, die Feuer zu löschen, und verfolgt die Helden, die zum Hafen flüchten, wo Dyle sich bereits ein Schiff zum Kapern herausgesucht hat. Auch Magilou konnte sich befreien und hat sich den Helden nun wieder angeschlossen. Doch ehe die Helden auf das Schiff flüchten können, werden sie von Teresa und ihren beiden Malakhim eingeholt und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Als Teresa zu verlieren droht, schickt sie Malak Nummer Zwei mit dem Befehl, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, in die Reihen der Helden. Velvet schlägt ihn jedoch nieder und attackiert darauf Teresa, die jedoch von Eleanor Hume verteidigt wird. Die Helden sehen sich nun zwei Prätoren gegenüber und Velvet sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als Nummer Zwei zu befehlen, die beiden zu stoppen. Da Nummer Zwei lediglich Befehlen nachkommt, tut er dies, und wird von den Helden auf das Schiff entführt, während Teresa und Eleanor aufgehalten sind. thumb|300px|Therion-Teresa, nachdem sie mit Dis verschmolzen ist Als die Helden das erste Mal den Empyreischen Thron aufsuchen, um Artorius Collbrande zu töten, erscheint Teresa zusammen mit Oscar, Melchior Mayvin und Eleanor, um Artorius beizustehen. Teresa ist diejenige, die an Artorius' Stelle Velvet attackiert, wobei durch Laphicet und Innominat, deren Kräfte eine Resonanz zeigen, ein Riss in die Realität gerissen wird, durch den Helden in den Erdenpuls entkommen. Während die Helden auf der Suche nach den Therions sind, um sie von Innominat zu kappen und ihn zu schwächen, erfährt Teresa, dass Oscar für das Experiment bezüglich der Armatisierung ausgewählt wurde, die jedoch trotz der Ausreizunng der Theorie noch immer tödlich sein kann. Teresa eilt zum Empyreischen Thron, wo Oscar ein Wind-Malak sowie die auf ihn abgestimmte Formel der Armatisierung übertragen wird, und bittet Artorius darum, dass sie an seiner Stelle die Armatisierung austesten soll. Artorius entgegnet, dass sie zu schwach ist, und enthebt sie stattdessen ihres Amts als Exorzistin, wobei er ihr Nummer Eins entfernt und ihn auf Melchior überträgt, der ihn benötigt, da er von ähnlicher Stärke wie Laphicet ist. Oscar kann Artorius das Versprechen abgewinnen, dass Teresa nach dem Experiment ihre Position als Prätorin zurückerhält, doch Teresa bleibt am Boden zerstört im Empyreischen Thron zurück. Sie bemerkt, dass Innominat, der dort haust, auf sie reagiert, und erkennt, dass sie empfänglich für seine Kraft ist, also dazu imstande ist, ein Therion zu werden. Teresa weiß, dass Oscar den Therion "Dis" in der Bairdmarsch beschützen soll, und begibt sich mit ihrer Mannschaft dorthin. Doch das Schiff wird von der Korsarenplage befallen, was für die meisten Leute auf dem Schiff tödlich ausging. Die Helden bemerken das Schiff und sehen davon ab, dass es von den Feinden stammt, weil ein Ehrenkodex auf dem Meer besagt, dass jeder gerettet werden soll, der in Not ist. Sie nehmen Teresa auf und hören sich ihren Wunsch an, dass sie sie als Geisel benutzen, um zu verhindern, dass Oscar die Armatisierung aktiviert. Obwohl die Helden skeptisch bleiben, gehen sie darauf ein. Erstmals lernt Teresa Laphicet, ihre "Nummer Zwei", kennen, während er einen freien Willen besitzt, und versteht, dass er im Grunde nur ein ganz normaler Junge ist. In der Bairdmarsch erwartet Oscar die Helden bereits und bewacht den schlafenden Therion Dis. Er ist für einen Kampf gegen Velvet bereit, wird jedoch überrascht, als sich Teresa in ihrer Gewalt befindet. Er wirft den Helden vor, dass ihr Verständnis von Vernunft also bedeutet, dass sie seiner Schwester mit dem Tod drohen, woraufhin zumindest Eleanor stutzt. Oscar ist damit einverstanden, seine Waffe niederzulegen, wirft dabei jedoch das Schwert auf die Velvet, die es abwehrt, wodurch Teresa sich befreien kann und zu Oscar eilt. Dieser wägt sie nun in Sicherheit, wird jedoch von ihr mit einem einzelnen Schlag attackiert, um ihn zu betäuben und zu verhindern, dass er die Armatisierung anwendet. Velvet ist zufrieden und befiehlt Teresa, dass sie Oscar wie abgesprochen nehmen und verschwinden soll. Teresa erklärt jedoch, dass dies nicht möglich ist, da Oscar dadurch in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt werden würde. Sie offenbart, dass sie für Innominats Kraft empfänglich ist, und lässt sich von Dis fressen, um mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen ihr und den Helden, den die Helden für sich gewinnen können. Oscar ist nun wieder erwacht und tröstet Teresa, da sie bereits so viel für ihn getan hat. Er dankt ihr dafür, dass sie immer für ihn da war und auf ihn aufgepasst hat, weil die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern immer ausschließlich auf seinem älteren Bruder lag, dem Erben der Dragonias. Oscar bittet sie darum, weiterhin auf ihn aufzupassen, und ist wild entschlossen, den Herrscher des Unheils zu vernichten. Er ruft seinen Wind-Malak herbei und armatisiert mit ihm. thumb|300px|left|Teresa und Oscar suchen das Gespräch mit Velvet, in deren Körper ihre Seelen verweilen Der Kampf gegen Oscar führt dazu, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Malak und den Armatus verliert und daher kurz davor steht, sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln. Velvet soll ihn verschlingen, ehe dies geschieht, was sie versehentlich tut, als er Laphicet angreifen will und sie ihn schützt. Teresa muss dies tatenlos mit ansehen und steht unter schwerem Schock, während Velvet selbst entsetzt über ihr eigenes Handeln ist. Unter Tränen erzählt Teresa, dass Oscar ihr die Ohrringe geschenkt hatte, die er eigentlich seiner Zukünftigen hatte schenken sollen, jener Frau, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Oscar hatte zu ihr gesagt, dass sie diese Frau sei. Velvet ist verzweifelt und versteht, dass sie soeben Teresa dasselbe angetan hatte wie Artorius ihr angetan hatte. Aus Zorn heraus attackiert Teresa sie ebenfalls und aus Verzweiflung heraus verschlingt Velvet auch sie. Die Seelen von Teresa und Oscar sind nun in Velvet vereint. Velvet sucht das Gespräch mit ihnen, als sie auf dem Weg nach Meirchio sind, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken. Dafür sind die Seelen vier hochrangiger Prätoren nötig, und mit Oscar und Teresa sind bereits zwei dafür gesammelt. Velvet sagt den beiden, dass sie ihnen keine Entschuldigung für ihre Taten geben wird, und sie meinen, dass eine Entschuldigung ihre Sünden ohnehin nicht wiedergutmachen würde, was Velvet weiß. Die beiden erklären ihr, dass sie immer dasselbe tun würden, ganz gleich, wie oft sie wiedergeboren werden. Velvet erwidert, dass dies auch bei ihr der Fall ist. Persönlichkeit Teresa ist von kaltherziger, aber äußerst vernünftiger Natur und hat ein stark ausgeprägtes Pflichtgefühl dem Volk gegenüber, das ihr anvertraut worden war. Sie erachtet die Malakhim wie die meisten anderen Exorzisten auch als reine Werkzeuge und macht erst kurz vor ihrem Tod Andeutungen darauf, dass sie versteht, dass Malakhim auch einen eigenen Willen besitzen. Ausschließlich zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder Oscar ist sie liebevoll und aufopferungsvoll. Kampfstil Teresa ist in ständiger Begleitung ihrer Malakhim unterwegs und beherrscht durch diese Malak-Artes, sie ist aber selbst mehr im Nahkampf aktiv und attackiert Feinde mit ihrem riesigen Zepter, das sie geschickt schwingt. Stattdessen sind ihre verbundenen Malakhim eher für den Fernkampf verantwortlich. Als Therion kämpft Teresa allein und ist mit einem Speer bewaffnet, den sie einhändig führt. Sie gleitet über das Kampffeld und attackiert Feinde mit Stichen und machtvollen Schlag-Kombinationen, beherrscht aber auch hier Malak-Artes. Wissenswertes *Als Therion überträgt Teresa Innominat die Bosheit der Art "Lust". *Teresa wusste, dass sich Laphicet des Öfteren in die Bibliothek geschlichen hatte und hatte ihm diesen Spaß gelassen. Allerdings behauptet sie selbst, dass sie ihn gemaßregelt hätte, wenn er es noch ein weiteres Mal getan hätte. *Teresa beherrschte die alte Sprache und wurde gelegentlich zu Hilfe gerufen, wenn für die Entwicklung der Armatisierung alte Schriftrollen und Bücher üebrsetzt werden sollten. Charakterliste en:Teresa Linares Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Teresa Linares